PCWF
The Peach Creek Wrestling Federation, abbreviated as PCWF, is an independent wrestling promotion run by Eddy McGee. It was founded after a small shoot match between The Eds and The Kankers. After Eddy saw the turn out the show brought, Eddy began setting up organized wrestling matches in order to earn a profit. Over time. it has grown to become the #1 promotion in the New England area, thanks to the scintillating performances by its roster and involuted storylines. History PCWF's history traces back to two small shoot fights in 2010, both involving two-time PCWF Tag Team Champion Edd Craijel. The second, which featured The Erupting Eds and The Kanker Legacy, drew a large crowd from the local cul-de-sac in which the Eds resided. After seeing the turnout, Eddy McGee decided that he would like to run a promotion full time to make money. In order to do this, Eddy recruited a roster comprised of the local kids and various obscure wrestlers from the area. Like their contemporaries, matches were to be rehearsed and pre determined. After saving up for a ring and various other equipment, the Eds finally got the promotion up and running in 2011. Initially, the promotion was deemed opprobrious by wrestling fans because of the young age of their roster. However, upon witnessing the preciousness of the wrestlers, many became infatuated with the company. Their first show was attended by 61 people and cost $5 at the door. It featured a main event of Ed Zomber vs. Jonny Underwood, in an attempt to establish Ed as the face of the promotion in the advent of the company. As time went on, the promotion began to spread out to other cities in the area such as Lemon Brook and Blueberry Rill. More well known wrestlers on the independent circuit, such as Chuck Taylor and Kenny Omega, established a rapport with the promotion and aided its rapidly growing popularity. The promotion's big break came in early 2012 after they were invited to run a cross promotion show with Dragon Gate USA. After the show, they received a request Bob Trobich to join the National Wrestling Alliance. Eddy quickly jumped at the offer, but under the condition that he could maintain full creative freedom. The NWA obliged, and claimed that they would simply be around to promote the federation. To this day, the promotion still does not carry the NWA name. The promotion holds events every Friday night, which are streamed via their website, at the Construction Site Arena in Peach Creek. The PCWF began a diaspora in late 2013, beginning with shows in West Virginia and Maryland. As of April 2015, they have held events as far south as Mississippi and as far west as Kansas. Their most recent major event was "The Rubix Conundrum", which took place on 7/29/13 at Sag Harbor High School in Sag Harbor, NY. Roster The following is the current PCWF roster. Ed Zomber - PCWF Heavyweight Champion Stable: Erupting Eds Height: 5'9" Weight: 196 lbs. Style: Powerhouse Junior Heavyweight, Puroresu Finishers: Gravy Driver (Inverted Michinoku Driver), The Curse of Evil Tim (Double Underhook Powerbomb) Signatures: Sitout Scoop Slam, Missile Dropkick, Standing Camel Clutch, Bridging Tiger Suplex Theme: Tigersuit - Raein Heel or face: face "The Masked Mumbler" Edd Craijel Stable: The Erupting Eds Height: 5'7' Weight: 142 lbs Style: Technical Lucha Libre Finisher: Doctorate Degrees (630 Splash), Softly Spoken Surprise (Shiranui) Signatures: Super Frankensteiner, Buzzsaw Kick, Tornado DDT, 450 Plancha, Tilt-a-Whirl Backslide Pin Theme: Not for Want of Trying - maybeshewill Heel or face: face "Mr. Babyface" Eddy McGee Stable: The Erupting Eds Height: 5'3" Weight: 149 lbs. Style: American Cruiserweight Finishers: Giant Jawbreaker (Top rope Jawbreaker), Quarter Drop (Spinning sitout sleeper slam), Cash Cutter (Ace Crusher, sometimes to floor) Signatures: School Boy Roll-up, Seated Senton Theme: Viva La Speed Metal - The Jazz June Heel or face: face "The Savior of The Cul-de-Sac" Kevin Zimmerman Stable: None Height: 5'6" Weight: 154 lbs. Style: American mat-style Finishers: Right to Break Arms (springboard to armbar), No Redemption (Gutwrench Backbreaker to Powerslam) Signatures: Back Side Slam, Belly to Belly Suplex Theme: Howl - Beware of Darkness Heek or face: heel Jonny "The Axe Man" Underwood - PCWF Tag Team Champion Stable: Peach Creek Industrialist Foundation (Joined after he kayfabe abandoned Plank) Height: 5'5" Weight: 134 lbs. Style: American Cruiserweight Finishers: Deforestation (Spinning Brainbuster), Industrial Revolution (Running DDT) Signatures: Northern Lights Suplex, Superkick, Spider suplex Theme: Come Up and Get Me - Death Grips Heek or face: heel Rolf Heggan - NWA Junior Heavyweight Champion Stable: None Height: 5'10" Weight: 202 lbs. Style: European Brawler Finishers: Yeshmyek's Fury (Elevated Northern Lights Driver), Scandanavian Powerbomb (Crucifix powerbomb) Signatures: Swiss Death (Flying European Uppercut, borrowed from Claudio Castagnoli), Emerald Fusion Theme: Besitos - Pierce the Veil Heel or face: face Marie Kanker - PCWF Women's Champion Stable: The Kanker Legacy Height: 5'4" Weight: None of your damn business Style: American Hardcore Finishers: Line Drive Lariat (Missile Dropkick w/ Steel Chair), Top rope facebuster Signatures: Low blow, Running hot shot Theme: Christian Girls - Single Mothers Lee Kanker Stable: The Kanker Legacy Height: 5'5" Weight: 139 lbs. Style: Philadelphian brawler Finishers: Larnyx Crusher (Sleeper hold facecrusher), Spike DDT Signatures: Kendo stick leg sweep, Double under hook suplex Theme: Christian Girls - Single Mothers May Kanker Stable: The Kanker Legacy Height: 5'4" Weight: 148 lbs. Style: Clumsy grappler (Mainly a jobber) Finishers: Abdominal stretch, Chemical Imbalance #2 (Google it) Signatures: Over castle Theme: Light a Fire - Aiden Butch Kanker Stable: The Kankers Height: 6'2" Weight: 216 lbs. Style: Heavyweight with Japanese influence Finishers: Rydeen Bomb, Lungblower Signatures: Single legged Boston crab, Running big boot Theme: 1979 - The Smashing Pumpkins Rod Kanker - PCWF Grand Champion Stable: The Kankers Height: 6'5" Weight: 231 lbs Style: American powerhouse Finishers: Super chokeslam, Last Call (Top rope sit-out powerbomb) Signatures: Inverted powerslam, One handed spinebuster Theme: Little Black Submarines - Black Keys "The Diesel Mad Man" Ronnie McQuirk - PCWF Tag Team Champion Stable: Peach Creek Industrialist Foundation Height: 5'8" Weight: 185 lbs. Style: American hardcore with a puroresu influence Finishers: GMO (Groin kick to swinging neckbreaker), Pittsburgh Drive-by (Top rope facecrusher) Signatures: Snap suplex, Osaka Street Cutter Theme: Come Up and Get Me - Death Grips MC Matt McGee Stable: Urban Suburbanites Height: 6'1" Weight: 200 lbs. Style: Submission based Aerialist Finisher: Mondo-A-Oh-No (Vertical STO), Crossface (Follows Mondo-A-Oh-No) Signature: Flying discus elbow Theme: the Blacker the Berry - Kendrick Lamar "The Lone Wolf" Jimmy Wise Stable: None Height: 5'2" Weight: 118 lbs Style: American heel Finishers: Wolf Cry (Two handed chokeslam), B Rate Version of Me (Superkick to Cutter) Signatures: Flying elbow drop, Sit-out facecrusher Theme: Seven - Sunny Day Real Estate "The Geometric Nightmare" Geo Stable: The Spectral Envoy Height: 6'6" Weight: 301 lbs. Style: Japanese Heavyweight with Greco-Roman influence Finishers: 3.14 (Black Hole Slam to Northern Lights Bomb), Infinite Series (Triple Chokeslam, followed by Alley Oop Facecrusher) Signatures: Running big boot, Cross body Theme: Your Face is a Rape Scene - pg. 99 Yosuke Itosaka - Dragon Gate USA Open the Frredom Gate Champion Stable: Egotistical Dragons Height: 5'8" Weight: 196 lbs. Style: Puroesu with a slight Lucha influence Finishers: Michinoku Driver, Pheonix Splash Signatures: Tornado DDT, Springboard Arm Drag Theme: Scotty Doesn't Know - Lustra Mikey Royce - The New DJ In Town Stable: Urban Suburbanites Height: 5'6" Weight: 174 lbs. Style: American powerhouse Finishers: Falcon Arrow, Inverted Superplex Signatures: Suicide dive, Powerslam Theme: Bands A Make Her Dance Juicy J Full roster: Ed Zomber - PCWF Heavyweight Champion (Won 12/14/12) Eddy McGee Edd Craijel Lance Archer Estonian Thunderfrog (The Baltic Siege) Latvian Proud Oak (The Baltic Siege) Jonny Underwood - PCWF Tag Team Champion (Won 10/28/12) Ronnie McQuirk - PCWF Tag Team Champion (Won 10/28/12) Kevin Zimmerman Rolf Heggan - NWA Junior Heavyweight Champion (Won 6/23/13) May Kanker Marie Kanker - PCWF Women's Champion (Won 3/24/13) Lee Kanker Butch Kanker Rod Kanker - PCWF Grand Champion (Won 6/23/13) Sarah Zomber Chuck Taylor (The Gentleman's Club) - PCWF Vermont Champion (Won 5/3/13) Drew Gulak (The Gentleman's Club) Orange Cassidy (The Gentleman's Club) Swamp Monster (The Gentleman's Club) Dr. Colonel Nolan Angus (The Gentleman's Club) Eddie Kingston Scott Parker (3.0) Shane Matthews (3.0) Hallowicked (The Spectral Envoy) Robert Evans Britani Knight Adam Cole Ricochet Uhaa Nation Jimmy Wise Trent? Mike Quackenbush Mikey Royce Frightmare (The Spectral Envoy) Ultramantis Black (The Spectral Envoy) Kenny Omega Icarus - PCWF Middleweight Champion (Won 7/5/13) Geo (The Spectral Envoy) Yosuke Itosaka (Egotistical Dragons) Egotistico Fantastico (Egotisical Dragons) Drake Younger Amasis Francis Kipland Stevens Ring Annoucer: Nazz Promoter: Eddy Referee: Jon Barber =Rules= The rules for PCWF are quite unique. They state that: -A match is lost by count out if the referee's count reaches 25 -Weapons are allowed outside the ring =Results= The following are the results for shows dating back to 6/21/13 6/21/13 - PCWF Live - Construction Site Arena, Peach Creek, VT Prior to the first match, Ed Zomber cut a promo on his hopes to win the Heavyweight title 1. Robert Evans d. Drew Gulak, Eric Ryan and Rich Swann in a #1 Contender's match for the PCWF Middleweight Championship (11:21) 2. The Baltic Siege d. Egotistical Dragons and became the #1 Contenders for the PCWF Tag Team Championships (5:44) Following the match, The Baltic Siege was attacked backstage by the Peach Creek Industrialist Foundation 3. London & Kendrick and The Young Bucks d. The Spectral Envoy (14:57) 4. (Trailer Park Deathmatch) Rod Kanker d. Uhaa Nation and became the #1 Contender for the PCWF Grand Championship (18:19) 5. PC Industrtialist Foundation d. Jimmy Wise (0:36) 6. (Submission match) Rolf Heggan forced Mike Quackenbush to submit with an inverted Cloverleaf and became the #1 Contender for the NWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (15:23) As Nazz began to sign off, the stream was suddenly hijacked, and a video of a cloaked man appeared. He spoke in a muffled voice, claiming that he was the "Savior of Peach Creek". The man warned the viewers that if they chose not to side with him the consequences would be dire. He then wished the viewers farewell and cut the stream. 6/23/13 - The Search for the Ravenous Gorge - Orange River City Civic Center, Orange River City, NJ 1. Robert Evans d. Paul London to become the new PCWF Middleweight Champion (5:21) 2. (Ladder match) PC Industrialist Foundation d. The Baltic Siege and retained the PCWF Tag Team titles (14:12) 3. (Elimination Tables) Ed Zomber d. Jimmy Wise, Trent? and Paul London to become the #1 contender for the PCWF Heavyweight Title (11:34) 4. Falls Count Anywhere: Geo d. MC Matt McGee after performing the 3.14 in the locker room (5:59) 5. Iron Man: Chuck Taylor d. Lance Archer 4-2 to retain the PCWF VT Championship (30:00) 6. (Hair vs. Title) Rolf Heggan d. Chase Owens and won the NWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (12:42) 7. (Atlantic Ocean Match) Rod Kanker threw Edd Craijel off the pier at Mondo-A-Go-Go to win the PCWF Grand Champion (27:54) 8. (Sleepy Hollow Street Fight) Ed Zomber d. Hallowicked and won the PCWF Heavyweight Championship (21:35) 6/28/13 - PCWF Live - Construction Site Arena, Peach Creek, VT 1. Jimmy Wise d. Latvian Proud Oak (3:21) 2. The Erupting Eds (Ed and Eddy) d. Paul London & Brian Kendrick (8:56) In the middle of the match, the arena suddenly went dark. When the lights came back on, Eddy McGee had seemingly disappeared, leaving Ed to fend for himself against London and Kendrick. 3. (10 Man Tag) The Gentleman's Club d. The Spectral Envoy and Quacken-saw (15:33) 4. Lance Archer d. Mark Jindrak (10:47) 5. Tim and Sarah Zomber d. Butch and Marie Kanker (7:12) 6. (No DQ) Edd Craijel d. Bubba Kanker 7/5/13 - PCWF Live - Construction Site Arena, Peach Creek, VT 1. Uhaa Nation and Rolf Heggan fought to a draw (Double Countout, 4:18) 2. Icarus d. Robert Evans and won the PCWF Middleweight Championship (8:21) 3. Yosuke Itosaka d. Chad Collyer and Russ Taylor (13:03) 4. Four Corner International Tag Match: Aero Star and Turbo (Team Mexico) d. Team Germany (Ares and Jakob Hammmermeir), Team Japan (Daisuke Sekimoto and The Great Sasuke) and Team England (Frankie Sloan and Paul Burchill)(23:16) 5. Marie Kanker d. Jimmy Wise (2:01) 6. Ed Zomber d. Kenny Omega and successfully retained the PCWF Heavyweight Championship (18:52) After the match, the arena once again went dark, and the titantrons began to play a video of the cloaked man. He told Ed that he and his disciples had captured Eddy, and warned him that he had 24 hours to surrender or he would make a drastic decision. Ed was then instructed to go to Main Street, where he would meet a man who would take him to the man. Ed obligied, fearing what would happen to his friend if he decided to be incompetent. Nothing else is known on Ed's whereabouts at the moment. 7/12/13 - PCWF Live - Bennington College, Bennington, VT Prior to the event, Eddy McGee briefly broke character in a pre recorded message that announced that the 7/28 iPPV had been moved from SUNY Stony Brook to Sag Harbor High School, farther east on Long Island, due to zoning issues. He apologized for any confusion and told the fans to enjoy the show. 1. MC Matt McGee d. Mikey Royce (5:14) Proceeding the match, Matt grabbed a microphone and told Mikey he admired his skills and style. After this Matt asked him if he would like to form a tag team, to which he obliged. 2. The Spectral Envoy d. The North Star Express and Arik Cannon (10:47) After the match, a disgruntled Ed, accompanied by Edd and Eddy, was shown arriving at the arena. 3. #1 Contender's Elimination Tag Match: Egotistical Dragons d. The Baltic Siege and became the #1 Contenders for the PCWF Tag Team Titles (19:21) After the match, Ed and Eddy walked out to the ring, visibly angry and distraught. Ed began to talk about the sacrifice he made last week (Which he refused to disclose) and how he would not give up anything more until the cloaked man revealed his identity. Edd then grabbed the mic from Ed and told the crowd that he would get to the bottom of it. The trio then walked off and the next match began. 4. Marie's Rules: Marie Kanker d. Lance Archer (4:43) 5. PC Industrialist Foundation d. The Gentleman's Club (Chuck Taylor and Drew Gulak) (9:22) 6. NWA Junior Heavyweight Championship tables match: Rolf Heggan d. Kenny Omega and retained the title (12:59) 7/19/13 - PCWF Live - Lemon Brook High School, Lemon Brook, VT 1. Frightmare d. Jimmy Wise (0:57) After the match, Sarah came out to try to help Jimmy up. A disgruntled Jimmy then superkicked Sarah, and cut a promo on how he was tired of being treated like trash by the bookers. He then said he was joining a certain alliance, and stormed out of the arena. 2. Egotistical Dragons and Francis Kipland Stevens d. The Spectral Envoy (7:08) 3. Falls Count Anywhere: Chuck Taylor d. Mark Jindrak after an OMEGA Driver on the football field (10:34) 4. Ed Zomber d. Adam Cole (11:09) 5. Ultramantis Black (w/Geo) d. May Kanker (0:31) 6. PCWF Middleweight Championship Ladder Match: Richochet d. Icarus to become the new PCWF Middleweight Champion (23:42) 7/26/13 - PCWF Live - The STRIVE Center, Portland, ME 1. Peach Creek Industrialist Foundation d. the Baltic Siege (8:32) 2. Devin Garcia d. Matt McGee (w/ Mikey Royce) (10:23) Proceeding the match, an ominous vignette was aired, repetively showing a date (8/4/13) interspersed with a depiction of Ed at gunpoint 3. Butch Kanker d. Jimmy Wise after Jimmy struck Butch with a bat (3:19) 4. The Spectral Envoy d. The Erupting Eds (16:47) 5. May Kanker d. Shelby Larson (13:59) 6. Scandinavian Rules: Uhaa Nation d. Rolf Heggan to become the #1 contender for the PCWF VT title (24:45) =Upcoming Events= 7/22/13 - PCWF Live - The STRIVE Center, Portland, ME 7/27/13 - PCWF Live - Framingham Civic League, Framingham, MA 7/29/13 - The Rubix Conundrum - Sag Harbor High School, Sag Harbor, NY =Miscellaneous= The current PCWF theme song is Torches Together by mewithoutYou. Previously, the company has used music by artists such as The Hotelier, Title Fight and Deafheaven to brandish their events.